Academia para Criminales Rango S
by Yuritzi
Summary: Pain cree que sus miembros de Akatsuki no tienen el suficiente conocimiento como para desenvolverse malignamente en la vida. Pero unas materias básicas y algunas especiales podrán orientaros en el mal camino. ¡Sean bienvenidos a la A.C.R.S!
1. ¿ACRS?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos.

―Diálogos―

―_Pensamientos―_

**―Zetsu Negro―**

* * *

><p>¡Bienvenidos a este fic tan raro como suena!<p>

Me puse a pensar en lo que pasaría si nuestros criminales favoritos tuvieran que asistir a clases dictadas por Pain y otras personas más. Nada bueno, sin duda.

Aquí les dejo una de mis locas invenciones, y en verdad espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><span>¿A.C.R.S?<span>

Los murmullos inundaron el salón de reuniones; varias personas estaban sentadas al rededor de una larga y gastada mesa de madera, con alguna que otras ralladuras.

Las personas que ocupaban estos puestos eran:

-Pain. El máximo líder, el manda más de los manda mases, el Dios supremo, el Dios moderno, el Dios de la verdad y la justicia, el Dios... Bueno ¿Ya quedó claro? El líder de Akatsuki estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, como cualquier jefe, y se frotaba "sutilmente" las sienes.

-Konan. La bella e inteligente maestra del origami, ángel y mano derecha del líder, perfecta mujer con los mismos sentimientos que una piedra pero con carácter suficiente como para poder sobrevivir rodeada de hombres. La única mujer en Akatsuki estaba sentada a la derecha del lider, tratando de que éste no se mate.

-Itachi. El Uchiha, el "Sex symbol" de la organización, el aclamado "Asesino de Clanes", el valiente, el poderoso, el de cabello largo, el del Sharingan supremo, el hermano del vengador, el de las ojeras. Se encontraba a la izquierda del líder, pensando seriamente en volver a Konoha, todo con tal de salir de esa organización de locos.

-Sasori. El "Escorpión de las Arenas Rojas", el marionetista, "Pinocho", el nene de la abuela, el de rostro angelical, el famoso "Danna", el del arte eterno, el impaciente. Se encontraba frente a Itachi y al lado de Konan, pensando que podría estar desperdiciando su tiempo en algo productivo en vez de ser testigo de ese... "acto".

-Hidan. El "Imnortal", el de la guadaña oxidada, el devoto sirviente del gran e imaginario Jashin-sama, el de los bíceps envidiables, el del buen camino de Jashin, el del cabello con gel, el de las "Palabras sutiles". Estaba riendo a carcajadas de el "Circo" que se había montado.

-Kakuzu. El tesorero no oficial, el caza-recompensa, el amigo del dinero, el enemigo de Hidan, el de los cinco corazones, el vejestorio, el primo de Tutánkamon, el testigo de la creación del Universo. Se encontraba al lado de Sasori y al frente de Hidan, contando de forma muy concentrada su dinero.

-Zetsu. El canival, el hombre planta, el bipolar, el amigo de las flores, el enemigo del insecticida, el del color ecológico, el yin-yang, el de personalidad compleja, el super espía. Estaba al lado de Hidan, dando ánimos al "Circo".

-Kisame. El tiburón, el desgarrador, el integrante menos sexi (Según encuestas), el del color del mar, el amigo de Nemo, el compañero del Sex Symbol de la organización. Al igual que Zetsu, estaba echando porras.

-Deidara. El artista de lo transitorio, el de cabellera sedosa e inmanejable, el mitad robot, el de las arcillas, el dueño de los "hm", el explosivo, el dinámico. Estaba muy ocupado intentando estrangular a "alguien".

-Tobi. El de cara de piruleta, el buen chico, el irritable, el infantil, el torpe, el que se coló en Akatsuki cuando Pain recibía a lo verdaderos integrantes, el peor enemigo de Deidara. Él era ese "alguien".

―Deberías hacer algo, Nagato― opinó la maestra del origami.

Pain suspiró hondo y se incorporó de golpe.

― ¡Silencio!― nada se escuchó.― ¡Tobi y Deidara ya mismo toman asiento!― el rubio y el buen chico tomaron sus respectivos lugares en la mesa.

Pain, visiblemente más tranquilo, también tomó lugar. Se aclaró la garganta y...

― ¡Joder! ¿Para qué estamos aquí?― cuestionó Hidan, pero guardó silencio ante la mirada de el líder.

―Antes de que los tres idiotas me interrumpieran, esta reunió tiene un propósito, el cual es...

― ¿Conocer mejor a los Biju?

― ¿Construirle un altar a Jashin-sama?

― ¿Pagar el psicólogo de Hidan?

― ¿Convencer a Kakuzu de que pague el psicólogo de Hidan?

― ¿Comprar aceite anti-rechineos?

― ¿Comprar abono?

― ¿Asesinar clanes?

― ¿Hacer que Deidara-sempai acepte su lado femenino?

― ¿Mandar lejos a Tobi? hm... ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡hm!― el buen chico se intimidó por completo ante la mirada de su sempai.

Sin embargo, y a estas alturas, la paciencia de Pain se estaba desbordando.

―Por favor, antes de hablar... ¡Piensen algo coherente, bola de idiotas!― un aura depresiva rodeo a la mayoría. Pain se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir.― Los he reunido aquí para anunciarles que las cosas serán muy diferentes de ahora en adelante y... ¡No, Deidara, no hecharemos a Tobi!

―Que injusta que es la vida hm― se lamentó el joven de Iwagakure.

Pain retomó la palabra... nuevamente.

―Quiero informarles, mis no tan queridos miembros, que, junto con Konan, hemos formado la A.C.R.S.― cientos y cientos de miradas confusas.

― ¿La qué?― preguntó Kisame, más confuso que nunca.

― ¿Qué significan esas siglas?― quiso saber Sasori.

― ¡Ho, ho, Tobi sabe!― todos miraron al buen chico― Significa "Amados Casamenteros Resuelven Situaciones"... ha ¿No? Entonces significan "Ahora nos Cercioraremos de la Reproducción de Sasori"... ¡Auch! ¿Por qué Sasori-sempai golpeó a Tobi? ¡Tobi es un buen chico!― el enmascarado se acarició la cabeza.― ¡O sino puede significar "Amateurs Comedores de Ricas Sebollas"...

―Tobi― el buen chico miró a Itachi, quien parecía querer asesinarlo.― Cebolla va con "C", estúpido inculto.

―Ha... eso explica porqué no quisieron aceptar a Tobi en la edición matutina del diario "Noticias de Konoha"― meditó.

― ¡Cómo sea!― todos prestaron atención al Jashinista.― ¡¿Va a decir qué es la cosa esa o nos podemos ir?!

Pain, quien había comenzado a golpearse en la cabeza contra la mesa después del fatal error de Tobi en la ortografía, frenó y se tranquilizó.

―Justamente es por el error de Tobi que se fundó la A.C.R.S― Informó.― La cual quiere decir "Academia para Criminales de Rango S"

Minuto de silencio.

―Eso es estúpido― masculló Hidan.

― ¿Una Academia para aprender a ser villanos?― trató de cerciorarse Zetsu― **Es una estúpida pérdida de tiempo― **opinó su lado negro.

―Y un desperdicio de dinero― añadió Kakuzu sin dejar de contar sus billetes.

―Somos Criminales de Rango S oficiales, líder― habló Sasori con tranquilidad.― El libro Bingo lo afirma, además de los múltiples testigos de nuestros crímenes.

―Además― añadió Deidara― No necesitamos un manual para aprender a matar o cometer actos de terrorismo hm.

―Es solo basura, líder― dijo Kisame, restándole importancia.― ¿Tu qué crees, Itachi?― le preguntó a su compañero.

El Uchiha permanecía en su asiento, pensativo.

―Creo que es una buena idea.

_¡¿Qué?! _fue el pensamiento en general.

―Pe-pero Itachi...

―Piénsalo, Kisame― dijo el portador del Sharingan.― Muchos de nosotros necesita expandir sus conocimientos, poder entender cosas que antes nos eran ajenas. Además que el error ortográfico de Tobi casi me deja sordo.

Los criminales le dieron la razón; necesitaba aprender más, conocer nuevas técnicas, aprender de la vida... y, ya que estaban, que alguien le de una buena clase de Lengua y Literatura al "Buen Chico".

Pain se incorporó de su asiento, seguido por Konan.

―Excelente. Estas serán las clases que van a tener― sacó una lista de su capa, la cual se la pasó a Konan.― Por favor, Konan, léelas.

― "Matemáticas"

―Ya sabemos restar, multiplicar, dividir y sumar hm― se quejó Deidara, ya que él odiaba esa materia.

―De nada nos sirve saber la raíz cuadrada de la cantidad de habitantes que vamos a asesinar.― opinó Kisame. Pero ambos guardaron silencio ante la fría mirada del lider.

― "Lengua y Literatura".

―Esa será especial para Tobi.― opinó Kakuzu.

― "Historia".

Simultáneos "No" se escucharon de la boca de todos, a excepción de Sasori e Itachi.

― ¿Para qué queremos saber algo que ya pasó? hm― se volvió a quejar Deidara.

―Si― concordó Kisame.― Ha nadie le interesa saber que Abraham Lincoln descubrió América.

Todos miraron raro a Kisame, a excepción de Tobi, quien estaba muy ocupado pensando que era América.

―Creo que no nos vendría mal un poco de historia― opinó Sasori.

― "Biología"

―Esa me gusta― comentó Zetsu blanco.― **A mi también.**

― "Geografía".

― ¡Pero si ya sabemos donde está Japón, por Jashin!― se quejó, esta vez, Hidan.

― ¿Para qué enseñarnos lugares del mundo que tal vez nunca visitemos?― se ofuscó Kakuzu.

― "Química"― y rondas de negativas.

―Esa me gusta― comentó Sasori, de seguro le serviría para sus venenos.

― "Música"

―Nadie sabe cantar― dijo Kakuzu una vez que terminó de contar su dinero.

―Además ¿De qué nos servirá a nosotros?― cuestionó Itachi, rehusándose a cantar frente a sus compañeros.

―Un verdadero Criminal Rango S debe ser perfecto en todo sentido― fue la respuesta de Pain.― ¡Y ya dejen de quejarse como ancianas!

― "Educación Física"― varias exclamaciones de júbilo se escucharon.

― ¡Esa si me gusta! hm― celebró Deidara.

―Tobi es bueno saltando la cuerda― comentó el buen chico.

― "Taller de Cocina"

―Pero...― intentaron quejarse a la vez.

― ¡Nada de "Peros"!― les interrumpió el líder.

― "Arte"

Deidara y Sasori sonrieron, de seguro en esa materia tendrían 10.

― "Idioma: Francés"

― ¡Pero nadie va a ir a Francia!― se quejaron a la vez. Konan los ignoró.

― "Filosofía"

― ¡Bah! Puras palabras y frases sin sentido― se quejó Kisame.

― "Taller de Costura"

― ¡¿Qué?!― fue el grito en general.

― ¡Ya me cansé de coser siempre sus capas!― les gritó Konan. Acto seguido, se aclaró la garganta y continuo.― "Clases de la vida"...

―Aburrido― Konan los silenció con la mirada.

― "Psicología"

Varios compusieron una mueca.

― "Física"... ¡Y no la de correr!― advirtió.

―Tsk. Odio esa materia― se quejó Hidan por lo bajo.

― "Teatro"

―Así aprenden a mentir mejor― añadió Pain.

― "Computación"

Algunos se entusiasmaron, otros se preguntaban "¿Qué era una computadora?"

― "Clases de Educación Sexual".

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de todos, incluso en las de Sasori e Itachi.

―No creo que sea necesario hm― opinó Deidara.

―Si, si lo es― objetó Pain al recordar cierta pregunta que Tobi le había hecho días atrás.

― "Clases de religión"...

― ¡Al fin una clase sobre Jashin-sama!― celebró Hidan, haciendo que sus compañeros compusieran una mueca.

―No adoraremos a Jashin, Hidan― objetó Pain, haciendo respirar tranquilos a los demás integrantes.― Se centrarán en adorar a otro Dios.

― ¿A Kami-sama?― preguntó Itachi, pero el líder lo ignoró.

― "Taller de Malignidad"

― ¿Y eso para qué sirve?― cuestionó Zetsu blanco.

―Para saber que tan malignos son― respondió Pain Todo Poderoso.

―Y, por último, "Clases de Biju"― eso no era necesario preguntar.

Konan le devolvió la lista a Pain, y este la guardó.

―Mañana mismo les daré vuestros uniformes y útiles― anunció con voz autoritaria.― Se levantarán a las 6am para su primera clase aquí en la cueva, ¡Y nada de quejas!― advirtió al ver como habrían sus bocas.

Acto seguido, él y Konan se fueron del salón de reuniones, dejando a los criminales algo consternados.

―Y yo que me uní a Akatsuki para no volver a la Escuela hm― refunfuñó Deidara.

―Podría ser divertido― comentó Kisame de forma positiva.

Pero la mirada de sus compañeros lo decía todo: No, no sería divertido... al menos para ellos.

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado este (Muy corto) comienzo.<p>

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Clase I: Matemáticas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos.

_―_Diálogos―

_―Pensamientos―_

**―Zetsu Negro―**

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó a las 5am.<p>

Todos hicieron los mismos movimientos: Se levantaron de la cama (Algunos cayeron), se ducharon, se vistieron con el uniforme que Pain les había dejado en sus armarios (Una camisa negra, un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, corbata negra con estampados de nubes rojas y sus respectivos anillos), y bajaron a desayunar.

Después del desayuno, el cual fue inusual-mente en silencio, fueron hasta la sala de estar, en donde varios objetos los esperaban.

―Cajas― mencionó Sasori con cierto desinterés.

Cuidadosamente apiladas en una esquina de la sala, había varias cajas con sus respectivos nombres. Cada uno abrió la caja que le correspondía.

―Son nuestros útiles― dijo Itachi abriendo su caja.

En efecto, cada caja contenía sus respectivos útiles.

Cada quien tenía su propia carpeta llena de un bloc entero de hojas marca "Zetsu", una cartuchera con lapiceras y lápices marca "ArteTransitorio", una mochila marca "Dattebayo", y una carpeta marca "ZetsuLinea2".

Pero todos tenían diseños muy distintos en sus cartucheras, mochilas y carpetas.

― ¡Pain me compró con diseño de Barbie! ¡hm!― gritó el artista al ver sus útiles... rosas.

―Valla que el líder te conoce, Dei-chan― reía Hidan, aunque su risa fue un recuerdo al notar el diseño de sus útiles― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo quería con diseño de Jashin-sama!― se quejó al ver a muchos Pain's adornando sus cosas.

―Hum... no están nada mal― opinó Kisame mientras llenaba su mochila de Nemo con su carpeta y cartuchera.

―Tsk. En verdad lo detesto― susurró Sasori mientras se colgaba la mochila con diseño de Pinocho al hombro.

―Pero va acorde a tu personalidad, Sasori― se burló Kakuzu mientras revisaba su cartuchera con estampados de billetes.

― ¿A caso no te gusta el diseño de tus cosas, Zetsu?― le preguntó Kisame a la planta.

―Mmm... bueno, si me gusta― respondió el lado blanco mientras inspeccionaba su mochila adornada de flores amarillas y rosadas.―**... Si tan solo no me hiciera parecer tan niñita.**

― ¡A Tobi le encantan sus útiles!― dijo el buen chico abrazando su mochila de "Dora, La Exploradora".

―Que novedad hm― susurró de forma irónica Deidara.

― ¿Y qué hay de tus útiles, Itachi?― preguntó el marionetista.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

―Están bien.― y si lo estaban, ya que el Uchiha poseía una mochila, carpeta y cartuchera de color azul oscuro.

― ¡Bah! Que aburrido― se quejó Hidan.

Aún no eran las 6am, por lo que decidieron matar un rato el tiempo. Deidara y Sasori comenzaron a hablar sobre las clases que tendrían; Tobi se puso a dibujar en su nueva carpeta; Kisame y Kakuzu comentaban sobre el costo total de los útiles; Zetsu seguía observando a su mochila con resignación; Hidan rezaba a Jashin y le pedía un "Buen comienzo de clases"; e Itachi solo leía su libro.

Finalmente, y a horario puntual, Konan y Pain entraron a la sala de estar. Pain tenía el mismo uniforme que los chicos, exceptuando que él no llevaba una corbata pero si un saco y un portafolio con el estampado de nubes rojas; y Konan, en cambio, llevaba una pollera del mismo estampado y una camisa negra, a juego con zapatos del mismo color.

―En primero en silbarle a Konan deberá rendir todas las materias a fin de año― amenazó. Nadie dijo nada.― Acompáñenme.

En fila de dos, como auténticos niños de jardín de infantes, siguieron al líder. Caminaron, muy confusos, hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones... o lo que quedaba de ella.

Nunca se habían puesto a pensar en lo grande que podría llegar a ser. Los bancos estaban apilados de a cuatro, había un escritorio frente a estos bancos y una pizarra atrás del escritorio. El escritorio era simple, al igual que los bancos, aunque en él resaltaba una placa que rezaba "Sr." y nada más.

―Tomen sus asientos― ordenó el líder.

Sasori, Deidara, Tobi e Itachi se sentaron adelante; Hidan se sentó atrás de Deidara, Kakuzu atrás de Sasori, Kisame atrás de Itachi, y Zetsu atrás de Tobi.

Pain y Konan se posicionaron al frente.

―Escuchen bien, manga de ineptos, estas son las reglas:

―Regla 1º: Prohibido golpear o asesinar a sus compañeros.

―Regla 2º: Prohibido faltar el respeto a los directivos o personas autoritarias.

―Regla 3º: Prohibido romper los útiles y/o objetos de la institución.

―Regla 4º: Prohibido salirse de clases sin autorización previa.

―Regla 5º: Prohibido tirar a Tobi por la ventana.

―Regla 6º: Prohibido divertirse― dijo Hidan imitando a la perfección la voz de Pain.

―Regla 7º: Prohibido alabar a Jashin, por idiota― de no haber sido por la rapidez de Kakuzu, Hidan hubiera tenido oportunidad de sacar su guadaña y decapitar al hombre lleno de pircings.

Pain prosiguió como si nada.

― ¿Alguna duda?― todos negaron, algunos medio dormidos.― Excelente. Mi puesto aquí es el de Director, y Konan será mi secretaria...

― ¡Uy, uy, uy! El líder tiene suerte de tener a una secretaria tan linda e inteligente como Konan― dijo el buen chico.

Konan le sonrió con dulzura.

―Gracias, Tobi...

―... Aunque hay mejores.

― ¡¿Qué has dicho?!― la maestra del origami se acercó peligrosamente al buen chico, desprendiendo un aura oscura.

Tobi se escondió detrás de Kisame.

―Nada, Konan-chan, Tobi no dijo nadita de nadita porque Tobi es un buen chico― dijo temblando de pies a cabeza.

Itachi levantó la mano, interrumpiendo el momento.

― ¿Si, Itachi?

― ¿Usted no será nuestro profesor?

―No, no lo seré― negó Pain mucho antes de que Itachi pudiera bajar su mano.― Cada materia tendrá un profesor en específico. Ustedes solo tendrán una clase de cada materia, seguido por un examen para ver si son aptos o no.

Sasori levantó la mano.

― ¿No es demasiado poco tener solo una vez una determinada clase y después ser evaluados?― cuestionó.

―No; es lo justo y necesario― respondió Pain.― Como decía: Tendrán un receso de cinco minutos después de la primera hora de clase para izar la bandera, y otro de quince para comer algo. No tendrán recreo por ser idiotas...

― ¡Eso es injusto! ¡hm!― dijo Deidara, siendo el primero en quejarse... en todo.

― ¡Merecemos un receso de, al menos, diez minutos!― le siguió Kakuzu, sorprendiendo a todos.― ¿Qué? El dinero no se cuenta solo― se excusó, haciendo que rodaran los ojos.

―Ya basta de sus berrinches de jardín― dijo Pain con aire autoritario.― Su objetivo aquí es aprender, no a armar peleas en sus tiempos libres, lo que va a suceder si les dejo un mísero receso de dos minutos― añadió mirando significativamente a cierto artista y a cierto Jashinista.

Al ver que nadie objetaba nada, el líder decidió proseguir.

― Los métodos de evaluación serán los siguientes:

―Notas en los boletines de 1 a 5, desaprobarán. Notas en los boletines de 6 a 10, serán eximidos. Si se llegan a llevar alguna materia, la deberán rendir nuevamente al final.

Deidara levantó la mano.

― ¿Y si la volvemos a desaprobar? ¿hm?

Una sonrisa maligna surgió de los labios de Pain.

―En ese caso, serán expulsados de Akatsuki... ¡Para siempre!

Algunos comenzaron a temblar, otros se mostraron indiferentes.

―Tsk. Gran cosa― bufó Kakuzu.

―Cualquier lugar es mejor mientras que no tengamos que ir a clases hm― comentó Deidara de forma positiva.

Pero ambos guardaron silencio ante la mirada amenazante de Pain.

―Su profesor de Matemáticas no tardará en llegar.― anunció antes de marcharse junto a Konan.

El aula quedó en silencio... durante tres segundos.

― ¡Buaaa!― el buen chico había comenzado a llorar.― ¡Tobi deberá irse de Akatsuki! ¡Tobi es muy idiota! ¡Tobi aún no aprendió a sumar! ¡Buaaaa!

―En ese caso, será una gran mejoría hm― opinó Deidara mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Zetsu se inclinó más hacia Tobi.

―**No te preocupes, idiota. **Nosotros te ayudaremos.

Tobi dejó de llorar.

― ¡Gracias, Zetsu-san!― casi gritó el buen chico.

Sasori se recostó en su silla.

― ¿Creen que sea cierto lo que dijo el líder?― preguntó con aire distraído.

Algunos de sus compañero se encogieron de hombros, otros iban a opinar pero... Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dándole paso al nuevo profesor.

Era un chico joven, incluso más joven que ellos. Tenía el pelo atado en una cola, de color azabache al igual que sus ojos. Parecía total y completamente aburrido.

Caminó lentamente hacia su escritorio, pegó una calco-manía con su nombre en la placa, al lado del "Sr.", y se sentó en su silla. Miró uno a uno y bostezó.

―Que fastidio― fue lo primero que dijo.― Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, y estoy aquí, contra mi voluntad, para enseñarles Matemáticas.

Nadie se mostró emocionado, mucho menos Shikamaru. El joven Nara tomó una lista, la cual estaba debajo de la placa, y la leyó en voz alta.

―A ver... por orden alfabético: Deidara.

―Aquí hm― dijo el rubio medio dormido sobre su banco.

―Hidan.

―Aquí, joder― gruñó el Jashinista.

―Itachi.

El Uchiha solo levantó la mano, sin omitir sonido alguno.

―Kakuzu.

―Yo― el avaro solo levantó un dedo, ya que estaba muy ocupado contando sus billetes.

―Kisame.

―Presente, profesor― respondió el hombre pez levantando una gran mano azul.

―Sasori.

―Presente― respondió el pelirrojo, indiferente.

―Tobi.

― ¡Yo, yo, yo!― gritó el buen chico, siendo obligado por Itachi a tomar nuevamente asiento.

―Y por último... Zetsu.

―A**q**u**i― **dijeron ambas partes, levantando ambas manos.

Shikamaru dejó la lista aún lado.

―Como Pain ya les habrá dicho, solo tendremos una única clase, en la cual aprenderán dos cosas: Suma, resta, multiplicación, división, raíz cuadrada y potencias es un tema.

Varios soltaron risas despectivas o comentarios de júbilo. Vamos, eran temas de niños de primaria.

―Y el otro es la Topología― las risas cesaron al instante.― Muy bien, comencemos con algunos ejercicios simples de cuentas simples. Mmm... Deidara― el rubio se despertó al instante.― Me recuerdas a mi, que fastidio. Dime cuanto es 2 x 2.

―Hum... he... 4 hm― respondió medio dormido.

―Correcto. Sasori― el pelirrojo prestó atención― Raíz cuadrada de 81.

―9― respondió el pelirrojo de Suna con cierto aburrimiento.

―Correcto. Veamos... Kakuzu― el avaro disimuló un bostezo.― Si tienes $50 y debes dividirlo en partes iguales a dos niños ¿Cuántos les darías a cada uno?

―Nada― respondió con seguridad.

― ¿Nada?― cuestionó Shikamaru.

―Así es, nada― afirmó.― Si los enanos esos quieren dinero, que vallan a trabajar.

Una gotita resbaló por la sien de todos. Shikamaru suspiró.

―Que fastidio― se quejó.― De acuerdo... Hidan.

―Jashin está listo para responder― aseguró con confianza.

―He... muy bien― dijo Shikamaru con cierta duda.― Supongamos que tenías... he... diez figuritas de Jashin eso, y va Deidara y te rompe tres...

― ¡¿Qué hiciste qué a mis figuritas de Jashin?!― gritó blandiendo su guadaña en dirección a Deidara.

El rubio se posicionó detrás de Sasori, quien ni se molestó siquiera en defenderlo.

―Es un caso hipotético, Hidan, no te lo tomes tan a pecho― le riñó Shikamaru. Justo en ese instante sonó la campana.― Ya ha pasado la primera hora, deben ir a izar la bandera.

Uno a uno desfilaron por el pasillo; fueron guiados por Shikamaru en dirección al patio, justo cuando el sol ya había salido.

Lo que les sorprendió a los criminales no fue lo limpio que se veía el patio, sino el mástil en el centro del mismo, con una bandera negra con nubes rojas robando la atención. Pain y Konan se acercaron a ellos y les entregaron a cada uno una hoja con la letra de una canción.

―Mas les vale que canten o ya verán― les amenazó Pain. Todos asintieron, algo asustados.― Deidara, pasa a izar la bandera.

El rubio paso, dubitativo y humillado hacia el mástil. Una música comenzó a sonar de fondo, y los Akatsuki comenzaron a cantar a la vez que Deidara izaba la bandera.

_El amanecer de el Dios Pain_

_Ho sagrado y sublime hombre de Pircings_

_A su lado vuela el ángel de papel_

_Y a bajo sus fieles lacayos_

_Con sus manos construyó esta institución_

_Y su fiel ángel lo obedeció_

_Sus estúpidos lacayos aprendiendo están_

_Y dejaron atrás su humilde vanidad_

_Ho sagrado y sublime hombre de Pircings_

_Otorganos tu gran cultura_

_Lleva a nosotros tu elocuente soltura_

_Y danos una vida cerca de tu hermosura_

_Ho sagrado y sublime hombre de Pircings_

_Ho dulce y celestial ángel_

_Ho estúpidos e inservibles lacayos_

_Ho Ho Ho_

La canción terminó. Deidara volvió a su lugar.

―Esta ha sido la peor canción que he escuchado en mi vida― sentenció Sasori justo en el momento en que Pain pasaba al frente.

―Pueden volver a sus aulas.― anunció.

Los Akatsuki no se hicieron esperar, por lo que en menos de dos minutos ya estaban en sus lugares.

―Es la imaginación de Tobi... ¿O el líder nos insultó en la canción?― preguntó el buen chico.

―No es tu imaginación, Tobi.― le respondió Kisame con paciencia.― Aunque tampoco te sorprendas demasiado, ya que el líder nos insulta incluso cuando le decimos "Te quiero".

―Eso no es cierto.― objetó Sasori.― Nunca le dijimos "Te quiero".

―Claro que si― dijo Tobi mientras dibujaba un... ¿Mono? en su cuaderno.― Tobi una vez le dijo "Te quiero" al líder-sama...

―Si, yo lo recuerdo hm.― dijo Deidara, sonriendo con nostalgia.― Le dijiste "Te quiero" al líder, y Konan te golpeó. Fueron buenos tiempos.

Shikamaru entró unos minutos después.

―Que fastidio de canción― se quejó.― ¿En qué estábamos? Ha, si. Hidan ¿Qué resultado te dio?

El Jashinista se tronó los dedos al recordar el problema planteado con anterioridad.

―Un muerto― Deidara se encogió en su asiento.

Shikamaru decidió ignorarlo, no había caso con ese que era más músculos que cerebro... aunque estuviera bien peinado.

―Itachi― el nombrado levantó la vista de su pupitre.― Dime el resultado de 1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1x0.

―11― respondió al instante.

Deidara comenzó a carcajearse.

― ¡Que bruto! ¡La respuesta es 0! ¡hm!

―Error, Deidara― le contradijo Shikamaru con aire de aburrido.― La respuesta de Itachi fue acertada. Primero se resuelven las potencias y raíces; después se continua con las multiplicaciones y divisiones; y, por último, se resuelven las sumas y restas.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos, molesto, mientras Itachi sonreía con superioridad.

―Ahora... Kisame― el hombre pez sonrió, emocionado.― Supongamos que Kakuzu te debe $100 pero solo te paga $45 ¿Cuanto le faltaría pagar?

Kisame quedó unos segundos en silencio.

―Pues... $100.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

― ¿Y por qué $100?

―Y porque Kakuzu nunca paga lo que nos debe― respondió de lo más natural, haciendo que sus compañeros asintieran totalmente de acuerdo.

Shikamaru se golpeó la frente con la mano, menudo alumnado le había tocado.

―Prosigamos― miró a la planta.― Zetsu ¿Cuanto es 4 al cuadrado? En potencia.

―16, profesor **idiota**― una venita iba creciendo en la sien de Shikamaru. Valla que lo impacientaban.

―Por último... Tobi― el buen chico comenzó a temblar.― Si tengo 20 caramelos, y me como 19 ¿Con qué me quedo?

Tobi lo pensó por unos segundos.

― ¡Con dolor de estómago!― dijo el buen chico, ganándose un zape por parte de Deidara.

Shikamaru decidió dejarlo, ya nada le sorprendía ¡Incluso eran más bakas que el mismo Naruto!

―Comenzaremos con Topología― decidió.― ¿Quién sabe lo que es?

Itachi levantó la mano.

―Es la rama de las matemáticas dedicada al estudio de aquellas propiedades de los cuerpos geométricos que permanecen inalteradas por transformaciones continuas.

Todos, a excepción de Shikamaru y Sasori, lo miraron con cara de _¿Qué carajo dijo?_

―En otras palabras, es una rama de la matemática― explicó Shikamaru.― Y posee estos ejercicios. Copien y cierren el pico.

En la pizarra comenzó a escribir algo como esto: {y € X: d(x, y) €}

Un único pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de los Akatsuki: _Estamos fritos._

* * *

><p>*Hora del almuerzo*<p>

―Las probabilidades de aprobar son una en un millón.― sentenció Kakuzu.

Estaban todos los "alumnos" reunidos en la mesa del comedor, almorzando solo una miserable manzana. Pero eso era lo de menos. Tan concentrados estaban en pensar en como aprobar el examen, que no notaban el hambre que tenían.

―Al menos los sempais saben el primer tema ¡Tobi ni siquiera sabe sumar!― lloriqueaba el cara de piruleta.

―No es tan difícil, Tobi― le animó Kisame.― Solo debes usar la cabeza...

―Por eso le resulta tan difícil hm― se burló Deidara por lo bajo.

Pero Kisame lo escuchó.

―Tú no te metas, Dei-chan― el rubio puso cara de huraño.― ¿Qué hay de ese lema que dice "Las rubias son huecas"?

―No todas las rubias son huecas― mencionó Sasori mientras hacía rodar la roja manzana entre sus dedos.― Conozco castañas, morochas y pelirrojas que le hacen honor al título.

―Sino, mira a Tobi― concordó Kakuzu.

El cara de piruleta seguía llorando, pero más fuerte.

Itachi golpeó la mesa con su puño con tal fuerza, que las manzanas cayeron al suelo.

―Escuchen.― todos prestaron atención al Uchiha, incluso Tobi.― Somos criminales de rango S ¿Cierto?

― ¡Cierto!― exclamaron todos, un poco más motivados.

―Hidan― el albino lo miró.― Tal vez no seas inteligente...

―Estoy de acuerdo― dijo Kakuzu, ganándose una fea mirada por parte del platinado.

―Pero tienes a Jashin, y él nunca te abandonará.― Hidan se secó una lágrima.

―Haré esto por Jashin― dijo sonriendo con completo orgullo.

―Kakuzu.― el avaro prestó atención.― Llevas las cuentas diarias de todos los gastos y demás, esto para ti debe de ser un simple juego de niños.

Kakuzu asintió, dándole la razón.

―Sasori― el rostro del pelirrojo seguía indiferente.― Haces venenos y sacas cálculos a diario, eres muy astuto. No vas a tener problemas.

―... Hum.― Fue todo lo que dijo. Vamos, a él no le importaba aprobar, solo quería seguir construyendo marionetas.

―Zetsu― la planta dejó de comerse las manzanas del suelo y prestó atención.― Eres muy bueno sacando cuenta de los kilos de carne que ingieres al día, solo debes planteártelo en relación con la comida.

―Como usted diga, **Uchiha asesina clanes.**

Itachi rodó los ojos antes de dirigirse a Kisame, quien tenía sus ojos inundados de lágrimas por la emoción.

―Kisame, todo mundo sabe que un pez no tiene inteligencia.― el espadachín comenzó a sollozar.― Pero... este... tú eres... hum... azul, y eso cuenta.

Kisame no supo interpretar eso, pero sonrió con mucho más ánimo que antes.

―Tobi― el buen chico dejó de llorar.― Todos aquí presentes sabemos que no vas a aprobar.― el buen chico lloró más fuerte.― Pero te ayudaremos a aprobar a fin de año.

― ¡Si!― gritó, cambiando de estado de emoción en menos de un segundo.

―Y, por último, Deidara― el rubio lo observó atentamente, esperando palabras alentadoras.―... No, tú si puedes perder las esperanzas.

Una venita apareció en la frente del rubio.

―Estúpido Uchiha.

Itachi se paró arriba de la mesa.

― ¡Ahora... a demostrarle a Pain que somos aptos para Akatsuki!― gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Exclamaciones de ánimo resonaron por todo el comedor, y, en menos de un segundo, ocho personas entraron al aula gritando y blandiendo sus puños como verdaderos guerreros de Troya.

Sasori, el único que no se había ido corriendo como un loco, se acercó a Itachi, quien había agarrado una de las manzanas y había comenzado a comerla.

―No sabía que fueras tan apasionado, Itachi― comentó, ligeramente admirado.

―No lo soy.― respondió con voz tranquila.― Pero me estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

Sasori le dio la razón.

* * *

><p>*En el examen*<p>

―Está prohibido copiarse― les recordó Shikamaru mientras le daba la hoja del examen a Zetsu. Miró el reloj de pared.― Que fastidio... Pueden comenzar.

*Dos horas después*

Los Akatsuki estaban sentados en sus pupitres, esperando con ansias sus notas.

―Ya corregí sus pruebas.― Varios tragaron en seco.― Y los resultados son un verdadero fastidio. Por orden alfabético: Deidara, 6.

―Al menos aprobé― dijo el rubio mucho más relajado.

―Hidan, 4.

― ¡Por Jashin-sama!― gruñó el platinado. Acto seguido, comenzó a orar.― Por favor, Jashin-sama, perdóname por haberte fallado...

Shikamaru lo ignoró.

―Itachi, 10.

Varias miradas asesinas se centraron en Itachi, pero él no les dio importancia.

―Kakuzu, 7.

El avaro se mostró indiferente.

―Kisame, 5.

El hombre pez comenzó a gimotear.

―Sasori, 9.

La marioneta solo asintió.

―Tobi, 2.

― ¡Buaaaa!― todos ignoraron al buen chico, excepto Kisame, quien fue a llorar junto con él.

―Y Zetsu... 6― la planta sonrió.― Los que aprobaron, felicitaciones. Los que no... Tsk, deberé verlos a fin de año. Que fastidio.

Y, sin siquiera despedirse, abandonó el aula.

―Bueno... fue una buena clase de matemáticas hm― comentó Deidara de forma positiva.

Sin embargo, Kisame y Tobi aún seguían llorando en el rincón.

* * *

><p>¡Y eso ha sido todo por hoy!<p>

Siguiente clase: Lengua y Literatura.

**Guest, CYM13, Sakura Uchiha13, Natsuki Uchiha13 y Yulin **muchas gracias por sus reviews :)

¡Y también gracias a los que siguen esta historia o la han puesto en favoritos!

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana con un nuevo día de clases!


	3. Clase II: Lengua y Literatura

Disclaimer: Los personajes, para mi mala suerte, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo juego con ellos.

―Diálogos―

―_Pensamientos y poesías_ (Únicamente en este capítulo)―

**―Zetsu Negro―**

* * *

><p>Silencio, paz, silencio, paz, silencio... bien, demasiada paz.<p>

―Jamás los había visto tan callados― mencionó el líder, Pain.

Era la hora del desayuno; los miembros de Akatsuki se encontraban en el comedor, desayunando distintas clases de frutas o, directamente, huevos con tocinos. ¿Lo extraño? Todos estaban en silencio.

― ¿Por qué las caras de funeral, chicos?― les preguntó Konan, mostrándose ligeramente preocupada.

Normalmente, los desayunos eran el primer caos del día.

―Es que... es que tenemos que ir a la Escuela hm― respondió Deidara mientras revolvía el tocino con cierto desinterés.

―Pero no es tan malo― objetó Sasori, descansando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha.

― ¡Tú lo dices porque aprobaste Matemáticas!― le gritó Kisame en un ataque de histeria.

Eso le hiso recordar algo al líder.

―Ayer hablé con el profesor Nara― informó.― Con respecto a Itachi y Sasori, no tiene queja alguna. Deidara debería estar más despierto en clases. Kakuzu debería dejar de preocuparse por el dinero. Hidan debería dejar de tomarlo todo tan a pecho y recurrir a clases de ira...

―Tsk― dijo entre dientes el Jashinista.

―Kisame y Tobi deberían estudiar más...

Ambos comenzaron a gimotear al recordar sus notas en el último examen.

―... Y Zetsu debería prestar más atención en clase.

La planta iba a defenderse, pero justo Konan anunció que deberían entrar al aula. Así, uno a uno desfilaron hacia lo que antes fue la Sala de Reuniones.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos asiento, menos...

―Tobi, ese es mi asiento― le recordó el marionetista al buen chico, quien se había sentado al lado de Deidara.

―Pero Tobi quiere estar al lado de su Sempai, y Tobi no se anima a quitarle su lugar a Itachi-sempai― explicó después de mandarle una mirada atemorizada al Uchiha.

―Tobi, quítate hm, es el lugar de Sasori No Danna― dijo Deidara mientras empujaba a Tobi, pero este se aferraba al asiento.

―Deidara.― el rubio miró a su Danna, quien veía a Tobi con gesto analítico.― ¿Sufrirías si Tobi tomara este lugar, a tu lado?

―Si hm― respondió sin atisbo de duda en su voz.

― ¿Sería inaguantable?

―Si hm.

― ¿Te desquiciarías?

―Si hm.

― ¿En verdad sufrirías?

― ¡Que si hm!

Sasori se dirigió al buen chico.

―Tobi, puedes quedarte en ese lugar. Yo ocuparé el asiento al lado de Itachi― y se sentó junto a Itachi, dejando a Deidara verdaderamente furioso.

― ¡Es un traidor, Danna! ¡hm!― gritó el artista de lo efímero, encolerizado.

Sasori simplemente no contestó ya que el nuevo profesor, o mejor dicho la nueva profesora, había entrado al aula.

Su cabello rubio estaba atado en cuatro coletas, sus ojos eran azules oscuros y llevaba un abanico sobre su espalda.

Caminó con cierta elegancia hacia su escritorio, en donde puso la estampilla de "Srta. Sabaku No" sobre la placa.

―Buenos días a todos― saludó con una gran sonrisa pero sin dejar de amenazar por los ojos.― Mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari y estoy aquí para enseñarles Lengua y Literatura.― nadie se mostró emocionado.― Ahora díganme sus nombres y el nombre de la aldea de la cual fueron renegados.

Tobi fue el primero en hablar.

―Mi nombre es Tobi, y era de Konoha.

―MI nombre es Deidara y era de Iwagakure hm

―Itachi Uchiha, Konoha.

―Akasuna No Sasori, y provengo de Sunagakure.

―Yo soy Kakuzu, de la Aldea de las Cascadas.

―Hidan, joder, y era de las Aguas Termales.

―MI nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki y soy de mi hermosa aldea de Las Neblinas.

―Me llamo **Zetsu,** y soy de **un lugar que no te interesa.**

La nueva profesora le mandó una mirada asesina a la planta, inmutándola por completo.

―Muy bien, les explicaré mis métodos de enseñanza.― dijo mientras se recostaba en el escritorio.― Solo habrá un examen, como sabrán, en el cual la nota se define por dos puntos muy importantes: Ortografía y redacción.

Tobi comenzó a estremecerse pero nadie le prestó atención.

―También habrá análisis de oraciones, deberán escribir su propio poema y leerla frente a toda la clase.

Temari agarró una tiza y escribió, con letra legible y elegante, en la pizarra: "Juan sacó a pasear al perro"

― ¿Quién puede decirme cuál es el sujeto?― el aula quedó en silencio.― ¿Nadie? Veamos... Tobi.

El buen chico pegó un pequeño brinco en su asiento.

―Tobi no sabe, profesora― admitió, cabizbajo.

Temari le sonrió dulcemente.

―Por eso estás aquí, Tobi. Para equivocarte y aprender.

El buen chico levantó la cabeza, agradecido.

―Etto... ¿Perro?

―No, no es "Perro"― dijo la rubia.― El sujeto es "Juan"...

― ¿Y por qué no "Perro"? hm― cuestionó el artista de lo efímero― ¡El perro tiene tantos derechos como Juan! ¡hm!

― ¡Usted está alentando el racismo animal!― sentenció Kisame, ofendido.

Una venita iba creciendo en la sien de la joven Sabaku No.

―Juan es el sujeto... ¡Por que está en el Sujeto y no en el Predicado como el Perro! ¡Bakas!

El aula volvió a quedar en silencio.

―Bueno, cálmese profesora― pidió Kakuzu con serenidad.― Recuerde: "Estamos aquí para equivocarnos y aprender".

Al ver que la paciencia de la rubia se agotaba, todos quedaron en perfecto silencio. Temari, mordiéndose la lengua y apretando fuertemente el puño izquierdo, solo se limitó a extenderle la tiza a Sasori.

―Analiza esa oración― el marionetista pasó sin rechistar.

―Bajen más la pizarra que Sasori no llega― se burló Hidan, haciendo reír a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Ciertamente, Sasori debía hacer puntitas de pie para llegar casi a la cabecera de la pizarra, en donde estaba escrita la oración.

―Tsk. Al menos yo aprobé el examen de Matemáticas― objetó el pelirrojo de Suna, silenciando por completo al jashinista.

Antes de que Hidan pudiera decir "Jashin-sama", Sasori ya había vuelto a su lugar.

―Bien hecho, Sasori― lo felicitó la rubia mientras escribía "Bien" al lado de la oración.― Ahora les daré otras tres oraciones para que las analicen en sus carpetas.

Así, los "temibles" Akatsuki comenzaron a analizar las oraciones. No hubo complicaciones, exceptuando que Deidara y Kisame se pasaban las respuestas, las cuales estaban mal.

Finalmente, el timbre sonó, dando anuncio al izamiento de bandera.

―Hidan, hoy es tu turno de pasar― anunció Pain tan pronto salieron al patio/jardín.

Soltando millones de malas palabras, el jashinista pasó.

―Misma canción, chicos― anunció Konan, posicionada al lado de Pain.

El líder encendió la grabadora, pero apenas había pasado un segundo de la canción cuando...

― ¿Y ahora que m***** hago?― preguntó el jashinista, cuya obligación había sido cumplida demasiado rápido.

― ¡Tienes que izar la bandera más lento, idiota!― le gritó Pain al ver la bandera de Akatsuki en lo más alto.― ¡Desciéndela y vuelve a izarla al son de la canción!

Soltando muchos más impropios que la última vez, Hidan descendió la bandera. El himno fue cantado con cierto aburrimiento, y solo finalizó cuando Hidan pudo volver a su lugar.

―Hoy saldrán temprano― anunció Pain después de apagar la grabadora. Todos lo miraron, interrogantes― Konan y yo debemos ir a Amegakure, por lo que ahora tendrán receso de quince minutos, el examen y se finaliza la jornada de hoy... ¡Y pobre del que vea sonreír!― amenazó al ver como Deidara y Hidan hacían amago de sonreír.

Por fortuna, las caras de velorio solo les duraron hasta llegar al aula.

― ¡Quince minutos de receso y examen!― mencionó Kakuzu mientras se recostaba sobre su silla.

―Tobi tiene miedo, Tobi no sabe escribir.― dijo el buen chico mientras temblaba.

Deidara, quien estaba recostado sobre el escritorio de la profesora, lanzó un sonoro bostezo.

―No seas bebé hm― dijo de forma despreocupada.

―Solo debes acordarte de las tres reglas básicas― todos miraron interrogantes a Sasori, quien estaba recostado contra la pared.― Las reglas de las tildes.

― ¿Y cuales son esas reglas? Ho, sabia imitación de Pinocho― se burló Hidan.

―Ríete si quieres, Hidan, pero yo quiero aprobar― Kisame había arrastrado una silla y la había puesto al lado de Sasori. Acto seguido se sentó, expectante por la "Mini-lección".

El Akasuna No suspiró, no tenía ganas de dar una clase pero sabía que no lo dejarían en paz si se rehusaba a compartir sus conocimientos.

―Regla Nº1: Las palabras agudas llevan tilde cuando termina en "n", "s" o vocal.

―Regla Nº2: Las palabras graves llevan tilde cuando NO termina en "n", "s" o vocal.

―Regla Nº3: Las palabras esdrújulas SIEMPRE llevan tilde.

Cuando terminó de enumerar, se dio cuenta que varios lo miraban con cara de _"No entiendo ni madres"._

―Cuando una palabra es "S", termina en grave... no, no... cuando una grave termina en esdrújula... ¿O era en aguda? ¿Las graves siempre llevan tildes? Tobi no entiende...― el buen chico se había armado un verdadero lío en la cabeza.

Itachi rodó los ojos.

― ¿Qué otras cosas sobre ortografía sabes?― preguntó, ansioso, Kisame.

―Bueno, después de una "M", siempre va una "B", nunca "V". Toda pregunta (Por qué, Cómo, Quién, etc) llevan tilde, siempre y cuanto sean eso... una pregunta. No es lo mismo "LL" que "Y", por favor recuérdenlo. Y esto es muy importante: "Hay" se utiliza para decir que hay determinadas cosas (Ej: Hay diez monos... No, Tobi, es un ejemplo); "Ahí" se utiliza para decir que cierto objeto/persona se encuentra en determinado sitio (Ej: Ahí está el mono... Tobi, te dije que es un ejemplo); y "Ay" se utiliza como una exclamación de dolor (Ej: ¡Ay! Este mono me mordió... ¡Por última vez, Tobi, que es un jodido ejemplo!).

El buen chico se alejó del marionetista, más por amenaza del mismo que por gusto.

El timbre sonó, y Temari entró con varias hojas en sus manos.

―El examen dará inicio... ¡Ahora!

*2 horas después*

El aula quedó en silencio. Temari estaba corrigiendo los exámenes, y de vez en cuando murmuraba con cierto dolor "Mis ojos".

―Muy bien― los "villanos" dejaron de mirar sus pupitres― Comencemos a leer las poesías que escribieron... primero Deidara.

El rubi pasó muy animado. Tomó la poesía que había escrito y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

―Se llama "Hm y Katsu".

_―Porque tus ojos son hm_

_Tu sonrisa entera es un hm_

_Tus suaves manos me provocan hm_

_Tu risa se escucha como hm_

_Tus explosivos son como ¡Katsu!_

_Tu personalidad es enteramente ¡Katsu!_

_Tu cuerpo vibra ante el ¡Katsu!_

_Y tu esencia se divide en "hm" y ¡Katsu!_

Solo Tobi, con su cerebro de maní, aplaudió al artista de lo efímero.

― ¡Hermoso! ¡Hermoso! ¡Tobi cree que Deidara-Sempai es el nuevo Picasso!

―Pero Picasso era pintor...

―Déjalo, Itachi.― le pidió Zetsu― **Al menos sabe que, en algún momento, existió alguien llamado Pablo Picasso.―** dijo a la vez que se secaba una lágrima de orgullo.

Deidara se posicionó al lado de la profesora, esperando su calificación.

―5, Deidara.

― ¡¿Cinco?! ¡¿Por qué Cinco?!

La rubia de la arena le puso su examen en sus narices.

―Tu ortografía no es tan mala, lo admito, y lees muy bien... ¡Pero tus oraciones y tu poesía son un desastre! ¡Nos vemos en Diciembre!― y lo mandó a su lugar de un golpe.

Deidara se sentó, murmurando varios insultos en voz baja.

―Hidan, pasa al frente.

El Jashinista pasó con la corbata desaliñada y la camisa a medio abrochar. Al menos intentaría subir nota con su "anatomía".

―Mi poema se llama "A Jashin-sama"― nadie se sorprendió.

Hidan tocio un par de veces antes de comenzar.

―_Alabado sea tu sagrado ser,_

_Lamemos el suelo de tus dulces pies..._

Kakuzu compuso una mueca de asco.

_En mi bienestar se esconde tu gran humildad,_

_y tu sabiduría nos brinda libertad._

_Mi amor va más allá de o irreal,_

_Llegas a mi y me haces amar,_

_Librándome de la soledad..._

Hidan había quedado en silencio, haciendo creer que ya había terminado pero...

_¡Y la sangre correrá!_

_¡Y tu luz llegará!_

_A través de los gritos agonizantes..._

_¡Se alza el gran Jashin, triunfante!_

_Muajajajajajaja_

El grito de loco, más su actitud tan desquiciada como siniestra, lograron que sus compañeros comenzaran a temblar en sus pupitres.

―6, Hidan― informó la rubia con cierto aburrimiento.

El Jashinista enmudeció al instante.

― ¡¿6?! ¡Por Jashin...!

― ¡Ya tuve demasiado con "Tachín-sama!― gritó la rubia.― Tu examen constaba de "Tachin esto, Tashin aquello" ¡Incluso en una oración pusiste que era OB (Oración Bimembre) porque así lo quería tu Tachín! ¡Si aprobaste fue por tu poesía!― Hidan se sentó, murmurando el poco amor que le tenían a su Dios.― Kisame, es tu turno.

El ex espadachín pasó con una gran y filosa sonrisa. Tomó su hoja y comenzó a leer.

―La bautizé "Belleza interior"...

―Otra vez con lo de ser feo― se quejaron sus compañeros al unísono.

― ¡Ustedes lo dicen porque son hermosos!― lloriqueo el hombre azul.

Temari rodó los ojos, exasperada.

―O comienzas, o leeras tu poema en diciembre.

Kisame se apresuró a comenzar.

―_Ser feo no es una tarea fácil,_

_Y mucho menos si tu compañero es hermoso,_

_Ser feo no es cosa sencilla,_

_Y mucho menos precioso._

_¿Será por mi piel o mis ganas de vivir?_

_¿Mis branquias asustan o sera mi sinceridad?_

_¿A caso no pueden ver detrás de mi sonrisa?_

_¿A caso pueden escuchar detrás de mis risas?._

_No pido un mundo que me ame,_

_Ni un nuevo espejo,_

_Solo espero un amigo,_

_Y otro reflejo._

Temari se secó una lágrima mientras algunos de sus compañeros le aplaudían.

―Eso... fue estúpido― masculló Hidan.

Kisame enrojeció de la ira.

― ¡Pues Tachín-sama no...!

―Déjalo, Kisame― ordenó Itachi.― Tu poesía fue sencilla pero elegante, te encontraste a ti mismo en esas simples palabras. Te felicito, amigo, desde lo más profundo de mi sensual corazón.

Kisame estuvo a punto de lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo, de no ser por el carraspeo de la profesora.

―9, Kisame― los ojos se le iluminaron aún más.―Buena ortografía... buena redacción... poesía encantadora... muy buen análisis de oración exceptuando una. Felicidades.

El hombre pez se sentó en su asiento, tan feliz como un niño en Navidad.

―Itachi Uchiha.

El asesino del Clan Uchiha pasó al frente.

― "Otōto"― anunció.

―Prepárensen para el drama― dijo Kakuzu por lo bajo.

Itahchi se aclaró la garganta.

―_Sobre las oscuras hierbas de la soledad,_

_Se alza el grande y poderoso..._

―Mira, avaro ateo, está alabando a Jashin― dijo Hidan con los ojitos violaceos iluminados.

―Dudo en verdad que Itachi esté alabando a Tachín― negó el avaro al instante.

―Callaos los dos, no me dejan escuchar― los silencio Kisame, quien estaba compartiendo una caja de pañuelos con Tobi... aunque este se sonara la máscara.

_Mas no más grande que mi voluntad,_

_Ni mucho más honroso._

_Con sus artilugios supo cegar tu visión..._

―Que irónico― mumuró Sasori para sí ya que el Uchiha estaba un poco (Casi nada) ciego.

_Con sus hilos manipuló tus movimientos..._

_― _¿He? ¿Pinocho también estuvo el día de la masacre?― preguntó Hidan, confuso.

― ¡Cierra el pico de una buena vez, Hidan!― le gritó Kisame al no poder escuchar la poesía de su mejor amigo.

― ¡Me habéis cansado los dos!― Itachi quedó en silencio. Temari se había levantado y miraba a los dos grandulotes con ojos de furia.― ¡Están castigados! ¡A dirección!

―Pe-pero... pe-pero...― tartamudeaba el hombre pez mientras Hidan, indiferente, salía al pasillo.

― ¡Bah! ¡Solo es una estúpida materia, por Jashin!― dijo Hidan desde el marco de la puerta.

Una venita apareció en la sien de la rubia.

― ¿Ha, si?― sus ojos desprendían furia, y su tono calmado solo sirvió para alarmarlos.― En ese caso, Sr. Kisame y Sr. Hidan, los espero en Diciembre.

Y, ante la mirad horrorizada de Kisame y la boca ligeramente abierta de Hidan, les cerró la puerta en las narices.

―Puedes continuar, Itachi― anunció la rubia, seguido de ruidos de golpes provenientes del pasillo.― Argh. Ignórenlos.

Itachi se volvió a aclarar la garganta antes de continuar...

_________Con sus prácticas te negó el pensamiento._________

_________Y con su falsa amabilidad te encomendó la misión._________

_________Destrúyeme._________

_________Mátame._________

_________Cégame._________

_Ódiame__________._________

_________Solo así creerás ser libre._________

_________Asesina a tu familia._________

_________Asesina a tu protector._________

_________Asesina a tu guardián._________

_________Asesiname... Otōto._________

Algunos, como Temari y Sasori, aplaudían de forma sutil por el poema; los demás solo lo miraban, consternados.

―No hay mucho unión entre hermanos, eso nos quedó claro hm― mencionó el rubio mientras veía como Itachi se acercaba al escritorio.

―10, Itachi― anunció la rubia con una centelleante sonrisa.― No encuentro ningún error en tu examen, felicitaciones― el Uchiha volvió a su asiento.― Siguiente... Zetsu.

La planta pasó al frente, tirando varios pupitres y a Tobi en el camino, listo para leer su poema.

―Lo llamé... **"Diferente".**

― ¿Por qué presiento que será una discusión entre ambos Zetsu?― se preguntó el avaro volviendo a sacar su fajo de billetes.

―_Háblama cuando creas que todo irá bien.__  
><em>

**_Háblame cuando ya no me temas._**

_Háblame cuando pienses que el mundo es gris._

**_Háblame cuando no haya diferencias._**

_Piensame cuando la luz te indique un principio._

**_Piénsame cuando el viento despeine tu mundo._**

_Piensame cuando tus dedos rocen la muerte._

**_Piensame cuando me sientas ausente._**

_Permiteme dormitar en tu mundo._

**_Permiteme conquistar tus pensamientos._**

_Permiteme ser el rey de tus principios._

**_Permite... solo por hoy, permíteme ser diferente._**

Consternación por todos lados. Solo Temari parecía emocionada.

―Muy bello, Zetsu― lo felicitó.― 10 cerrado.

La planta volvió a su lugar.

― ¡Pero si ni siquiera rima! ¡hm!― se quejó el rubio.

― ¡Se llama verso libre! ¡No todo debe rimar!― informó Temari con una venita en la sien.― Y el siguiente poema también es de verso libre. Pasa, Sasori.

El pelirrojo de Suna, con expresión somnolienta ya que estuvo dormido en la mitad del poema de su compañero, pasó al frente.

Bostezo involuntario.

― "Sonrisa de cristal"

―_ Se escucha el suave tintineo de los cristales._

_La batalla se acerca. _

_Los gritos ya llegan._

_Puedo verlos, despidiéndose de la luz._

_La oscuridad es su nueva amiga, y el olvido su fiel seguidor._

_Con la yema de los dedos rozo su fotografía._

_El recuerdo sigue tan fresco como tu voz._

_No me pidas que olvide todos los momentos vividos._

_No me pidas que la madera reconstruya el amor que el destino me arrebato._

_Sigue luchando, pelea hasta el final._

_Yo seguiré mi camino de oscuridad._

_Mamá... papá... liberadme de esta soledad._

_Y de este dolor que solo la muerte acallará._

_Nuevamente, mi sonrisa de cristal._

_Aquella que al expresarla, algún día se quebrará._

Aplausos, lágrimas, comentarios sarcásticos... si, esa aula se volvió un desastre.

― ¡Hermoso hm! ¡Hermoso hm!― sollozaba Deidara.

Temari le devolvió un reluciente diez al pelirrojo, quien volvió a su asiento, indiferente.

―Ahora... Kakuzu.

El avaro pasó al frente, no sin antes esconder su fajo de billetes en su mochila.

―No lo leeré― anunció en cuanto Temari le dio su examen.

― ¿Por qué no?― cuestionó, confusa.

Minuto de silencio.

―No me han pagado los derechos de autor.

Tic-toc... tic-toc... tic-toc...

―Si no lees tu poema... ¡Te llevarás la materia!― le amenazó con los ojos encendidos.

Kakuzu solo se dedicó a tomar su examen y volver a su asiento, enseñándole su dedo medio. Ho no, nadie le iba a obligar algo que era expresamente de su propiedad sin pagar antes.

Temari iba a dedicarles unos no muy bonitos insultos pero justo la puerta se abrió, dándoles paso a un hombre azul con cara de perro arrepentido, y a un jashinista, indiferente como siempre.

―A sus asientos... ¡Y no quiero oir ni "mu!― les amenazó. Ambos se sentaron en sus lugares, calladitos.― Y por último... Tobi.

El buen chico de la organización pasó dando brincos al frente.

―Lo llamé "Poema XV"― Temari enarcó una ceja mas no dijo nada.

―_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,_

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca._

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado_

_y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca..._

― ¡Ese poema no es tuyo! **¡Idiota!**― se quejaron ambos Zetsu.

―Es de Pablo Neruda― aclaró Itachi.

―1, Tobi― informó Temari mientras le entregaba su examen.

― ¡Pero Tobi es un buen chico!― sollozó el enmascarado.

― ¡Ni siendo un buen chico te pondría un 2!― informó la rubia, parecía muy molesta.― ¡Tu examen, tu poema plagiado y tu ortografía son un desastre! ¡Ecosistema va sin "H"!, ¡Silla va con "S", no con "C"!, ¡Pusiste "Iva" en vez de "Iba"!, ¡Pusiste "Pinguino" en vez de "Pingüino"!, ¡Incluso escribiste mal tu propio nombre y pusiste "Akatsuki" con "H" y "C"! ¡No entiendo ni como pasaste la guardería!

Minuto incómodo de silencio.

― ¿Al menos un 1,50?

El buen chico fue mandado a su asiento de un puñetazo.

Finalmente Temari se acomodó el cabello, dijo un breve "Los veo a varios en diciembre", y se marchó.

― ¿Solo 3 aprobamos?― preguntó Sasori, ligeramente sorprendido.

―Hubiéramos sido 5― sollozó Kisame.

―6― corrigió Itachi, quien estaba viendo el examen de Kakuzu.― Si hubieras leído tu poema, Kakuzu, hubieras aprobado.

―Pero no ganaría dinero― objetó el avaro de lo más relajado― Además pienso utilizar mi poema, el tuyo, el de Sasori, el de Zetsu y el de Kisame con fines lucrativos.

― ¿Y el mio qué?― preguntó Hidan. Kakuzu comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

―Hum...― meditó mientras cerraba su cartuchera― no se si las alabanzas a una persona imaginaria sean un buen negocio...

― ¡Avaro %&# $#!

* * *

><p>¡Buenos días a todos! (¡No me lancen tomates por tan malos poemas!)<p>

Lamento mucho el gran retraso, pero las clases me tenían agobiada. ¿El lado positivo? ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Lamentablemente actualizaré recién a principios del 2015 (Suena un poco raro decirlo de esa forma u.u)

Siguiente clase: Historia (Pero tranquilos, dudo que en esta materia se vayan a dormir).

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, y también muchas gracias a los que han puesto este fic en favoritos :)

¡Nos leemos próximamente con un nuevo día de clases!


End file.
